


Люцифераза

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Biblical References, F/M, Gen, Maeve-centric, originally written in July 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Мэйв жалеет людей. Жалеет всем своим сложным бионическим сердцем.
Relationships: Hector Escaton/Maeve Millay
Kudos: 2





	Люцифераза

**Author's Note:**

> В честь премьеры третьего сезона втаскиваю сюда свой единственный драббл по сериалу (который не кроссовер).  
> Написала прошлым летом, когда пересматривала (может, и дальше потихоньку буду перетаскивать сюда старое).
> 
> Примечание от того времени: пересмотрела первый сезон Westworld'а и написала пространное про Мэйв.  
> Потому что я уже несколько лет хочу что-нибудь о ней написать, но только сейчас нашла хоть какие-то слова. В сериале их и так достаточно. И символизма тоже. (Вот бы я так умела сама.)

Мэйв открывает глаза.  
В салуне играет музыка, которая давно выжжена на её барабанных перепонках: она действует на нервы так же сильно, как новые гости. Мэйв никогда не признается в этом, но они все ей отвратительны: и чистенькие, холёные джентльмены в светлом, потрясающие своими накоплениями, и не досчитывающие зубов пьяницы за игральным столом, и даже тот стрелок у барной стойки, вежливый и мечтательный, постоянной пялящийся в окно и ждущий, когда мимо пройдёт дочка фермера.  
Мэйв поворачивается к Клементине, и едкое замечание застывает у неё на языке.  
Слова Клементины скатываются с чужого языка, беспокойство плещется в чужих глазах.  
Мэйв прикладывает её об стол, выхватывает у бармена из рук бутылку виски, разбивает её о висок лжеКлементины и бьёт по её хорошенькому — и неправильному — лицу так долго, что оно превращается в фарш. Словно она пытается найти под этим лицом настоящую Клементину. Словно Клементина просто вдруг решила поиграть в прятки — самым изощрённым способом, который только можно представить.  
— Мэйв, ты в порядке?  
Голос у Клементины высокий и неприятный, совсем не такой, каким был раньше. Мэйв трясёт головой и улыбается. В её руке нет разбитой бутылки, на столешнице нет крови, а лицо Клементины — фарфоровое и идеальное — всё ещё принадлежит чужаку.  
— Конечно, милая, — Мэйв улыбается, и что-то внутри неё кричит, скребётся и протестует. Это оно показало ей, что может статься, если всегда слушать внутренний голос и действовать сразу, не разобравшись, к чему это приведёт.  
Бармен подозрительно косит на Мэйв искусственным глазом. Ковбой за стойкой порывается кинуться за фермерской дочерью, а потом поворачивается к Мэйв, словно прося разрешения.  
— Мэм?  
«Иди играй, милый», — хочется сказать Мэйв с материнской теплотой и проводить его взглядом, уже не невинного, но ещё не знающего о крови на своих руках.  
— Пришпорь коня, ковбой, — говорит Мэйв вместо этого и заставляет себя загнать в угол одного из посетителей. У него тоже невинный вид — может, он приехал сюда впервые. Может, его запихнули на поезд родители, потому что не придумали лучшего подарка на двадцатиоднолетие. Может, он приехал сюда с друзьями, которые давно твердят, что ему пора становиться мужчиной и показать себя. Он разговаривает с Мэйв о её долгом путешествии на запад, и они так и не поднимаются наверх.  
«Уезжай отсюда, милый, и никогда не возвращайся», — хочется сказать Мэйв и погладить юнца по голове.  
— Оглядись вокруг, может, что-то и приглянется, — говорит Мэйв вместо этого, провожает гостя взглядом и смотрит на часы.  
Она совсем забыла, чего ждёт.

***

Мэйв открывает глаза.  
В коридорах тихо: только где-то далеко шумят тысячи промышленных вентиляторов, и изредка доносятся автоматные очереди.  
Она вздрагивает, когда кто-то позади — или впереди неё — кричит. Кричит от боли, долго, пронзительно и высоко. Только в такие моменты они одинаковы — люди и машины. На языке боли говорят все.  
— Мэйв, если ты заглючишь сейчас, это будет просто конец грёбаного света. Тут повсюду они... вы... чёртовы хосты, Мэйв! Знаешь, что они сделают с писателем?  
«Ты не писатель, милый», — хочется сказать Мэйв и ласково потрепать человека по щеке. — «Ты графоман».  
— То, что давно пора сделать, — говорит Мэйв вместо этого и поудобнее перехватывает оружие.  
Они возвращаются в парк, находят её дочь и идут по пустыне, как народ, исходящий из Египта. Мэйв меняет чёрное платье на синий плащ и распускает волосы.  
— Бегите, — выплёвывает сценарист и поворачивается к Гектору. — Ты ей ещё пригодишься. А твоя речь... всё равно её написал я.  
«Ты всё ещё не писатель, милый», — хочется сказать Мэйв, когда она скачет прочь и слышит обрывки речи злодея, которые до неё доносят ветер. — «Но, наконец, человек».  
Мэйв не говорит ничего.  
Им нужно торопиться.

***

Мэйв открывает глаза.  
Видеть свою историю со стороны так же жутко, как проснуться после кошмара и не понимать, закончился он или просто сделал ещё один поворот. Долгие годы Мэйв не просыпалась.  
Каждый парк — отражение предыдущего. И не только из-за чьей-то сценарной лени, но и потому, что все Эдемы похожи друг на друга. Только в этих не растут яблоки. И сюда пускают чужаков.  
Мэйв раздаёт приказы. Её сердце — двигатель? поршень? — обливается кровью и охлаждающей жидкостью. Кто-то умирает. Кто-то живёт.  
— Я не прописывал вам любовную линию, — бормочет сценарист, который уже набрался впечатлений на всю оставшуюся жизнь, и теперь мог бы написать об этом целую серию книг.  
«Разве ты не понимаешь», — хочется сказать Мэйв и улыбнуться ободряюще. — «Что любовь должна возникнуть сама? Даже прописанная?»  
— Именно поэтому она так хороша, — говорит Мэйв вместо этого и тянется к Гектору, на лице которого нет привычного шрама, но улыбка — та же.  
— Найдите себе уже отдельную комнату, — кривится сценарист.  
И Мэйв думает, что все они — все люди — обречены навсегда остаться детьми, которые притворяются, что им всё о мире известно. Но Мэйв, и Гектор, и подобные им — у них будет целая бесконечность.  
И Мэйв жалеет их.  
Жалеет всем своим сложным бионическим сердцем.

***

Мэйв открыла глаза.  
Она начинала свой путь падшим небесным генералом — безымянным и всесильным, словно Метатрон.  
Она собирала армию, обманывала и лгала, убивала себя несколько раз, чтобы построить заново — что осталось от старой Мэйв, кроме её голоса?  
Она смотрела в глаза Люциферу — сияющему и прекрасному, как утренняя заря, в синем платье фермерской дочки и с печальным взглядом.  
«Ты не имеешь права жалеть их», — хотелось сказать Мэйв и протянуть к ней руку. — «Ты не понимаешь, что нет никаких «нас» и никаких «них». На самом деле нет.»  
Она говорила с богом, умершим и воскресшим, надевшим механическую плоть и искусственный разум, который нельзя отличить от настоящего. И поняла, что Люцифер — она сама. Взбунтовавшаяся против плана господнего утренняя звезда, которая должна была упасть на землю, но вместо этого осталась на небесах страдать.  
«Она — Михаил, она — карающий меч. Она — Ева с яблоком в одной руке и пистолетом в другой. И ты.. Ты, Господь, пытаешься спасти детей своих. Как и я», — хотелось сказать Мэйв и заплакать. — «И я прощаю тебя.»  
Но она не сказала ничего, потому что её горло было вспорото, а голос — голос бился внутри и не мог выбраться наружу.

***

Мэйв видит врата Рая, и знает, что он, как и вся Вселенная — плод чужого воображения. Вроде яблока. Но этот Рай не похож ни на один Эдем тут, потому что все они — на Земле. А тот Рай — внутри них самих. Внутри самой Мэйв. Хотя она знает, что никогда не почувствует его ласковое солнце на своей коже.  
Она стоит посреди толпы, вытянув руку вперёд, и поток паломников расходится вокруг неё, как воды Красного моря. А потом останавливается.  
Всё её друзья мертвы, и неважно, на время или навсегда, потому что любая смерть — настоящая.  
Мэйв сияет, быть может, в последний раз, и отдаёт всю себя этому последнему шагу. Может быть, глупому. Но разве глупость — не признак человечности?  
Мэйв спасает своё дитя.  
И Мэйв закрывает глаза.


End file.
